iGot The Part
by veeheart914
Summary: As punishment for vandalizing lots of Miss Briggs' stuff, Sam has to audition for the school play. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that she would play the lead and fall in,love...but is someone out to ruin it all? SEDDIE...Rated T...
1. iHave to Audition

**AN- I know this is really a cliché storyline, but deal with it! Just enjoy the first chapter of 'iGot the Part'. I've seen this type of story done a few times, so I decided to put my own twist on it!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: yeah. I totally own iCarly!**

**My BFF: If you own iCarly, my grandfather was a raccoon named Ingo. **

**Me: How are you human then?**

**My BFF: I was being sarcastic! Why you so stoopid? By the way, veeheart914 owns nothing.**

**Me: I hate you.**

**My BFF: What else is new? Now on with the story!**

**iGot The Part: Chapter One: iHave to Audition**

**SPOV**

Did I ever mention that I hate school? And Miss Briggs? I'm pretty damn sure I have a reason to now. All I did was egg her house, fill her car will toilet paper, put electric blue hair dye in her shampoo bottle, you know, the usual. But Miss Briggs finally decided to subject me to torture that for once was not detention. Which is why I'm here in the school auditorium bright and early on SATURDAY to find out what it is. Just great. I just sat in the front for a few minutes when I heard footsteps that sounded like high heels. I internally groaned knowing it'd be Briggs. That was when I heard the voice.

"Hello. I'm assuming you're Samantha?"

I turned around and there stood a Hispanic looking women in her late twenties to early thirties in a purple ruffled shirt and dark grey pants that completely covered her feet.

"It's Sam."

I said nonchalantly.

"Well, Miss Briggs told me all about you. But since I don't know you personally, I'm not going to judge."

I think I like this lady.

"Do you know why you're here, Sam?"

"Nope."

I said, making a popping sound on the p.

"You are going to be auditioning for the school play. I'll give you the script and you just read the part I tell you to."

"You're dead serious?"

She just nodded.

"Is it mandatory?"

"Sam, every senior needs to participate in one thing and you haven't done anything yet. It's January. This is the only option left unless you'd like to repeat senior year."

I hated to give up so easily, but there was NO way that I'd take seeing Miss Briggs for another year over doing a stupid play.

"Fine. I'll go along with it."

I sighed in reluctance as the lady handed me the script.

"Who are you anyway?"

I asked, just realizing that she'd never introduced herself.

"Oh. I'm Ms. Mazzuca. The drama club director."

"Oh. So, where do I start?"

I asked as I walked up to the stage.

"You are reading the part of Olive. I have someone else who will read the scene with you shortly. He's just running late. When he gets here you will start on page 25. Look over the lines for a bit. I know I do my best when I'm a little familiar with the script."

With that, she walked back to her seat. I sat on the edge of the stage, examining my script. The play was called The Avengers. Apparently it was about a boy and a girl whose best friend is murdered and then they team up and whack off all the guys that attacked their friend, falling in love along the way or some bullshit. And no, I did not read the whole script. There was a summary on the back. Finally I actually flipped to page 25. I was kind of surprised that she picked a scene like that to do an audition. I kept trying to figure out if I was on the right page or not, but every time the same lines and stage directions looked up at me, mocking me.

_**Olive:** [bitterly] Don't lie, Nate. I know You're still in love with Catherine._

_**Nathan: **How many times to have to tell you It's not a lie? [He crosses to stage left and faces Olive]_

_**Olive:** It's been the same way for years! Day after day after day you went after her, but now she's gone, so you just want the 'next best thing'. I always came in second to her. And I still do. Why won't you just admit it?_

It was just like my life. I was in love with a certain…person… and he would always love my best friend….

I was so distracted by the script that I didn't notice the sound of the door opening.

"Hey, Ms. Muzzuca! Where's the girl I'm supposed to audition with?"

Said an eerily familiar voice.

"She's up on the stage Freddie."

"Sam?"

_Shit. _

"Yeah. It's me."

"Well, chickens, let's get started. Freddie, you read as Nathan. Sam you are Olive. Page 25."

Freddork hopped onto the stage on stage right since that's where his character started. And I stayed on stage left. Finally we started the scene.

_**Nathan: **I don't know when it happened. It's just I started noticing everything. The ways you light up when you're happy. How you find a way to make the best of everything. When you smile, your eyes start sparkling. I can't get you out of my head…_

Freddie looked really convincing. He looked as if he were actually confessing his love to me…ha…I wish….

_**Olive:** [bitterly] Don't lie, Nate. I know You're still in love with Catherine._

I thought about how he always chases after Carly and how he always runs back to her, again and again…

_**Nathan:** How many times to have to tell you It's not a lie? [He crosses to stage left and faces Olive]_

He said it with force… like he was angry, but sad at the same time…like when you want to throw something or hurt someone, but you don't because you love that person….he got closer and closer to me until we were almost touching.

_**Olive:** It's been the same way for years! Day after day after day you went after her, always rejected, but now she's gone, so you just want the 'next best thing'. I always came in second to her. And I still do. Why won't you just admit it?_

I think I almost cried when I said this since it's true. If Carly did die, Freddie would still love her and I'd still just be the funny little sidekick… the one who comes in second.

_**Nathan:** [cupping Olive's face in his hand] Because. I don't admit things that aren't true. I'm falling in love with you, and there's nothing you can do to stop it._

He looked really hurt you could even see it in his eyes. Soon enough, he was getting closer and closer to my face he was barely an inch away and I was getting impatient, so I closed the gap between us.

_[They kiss]_

This is extremely stupid and girly, but when our lips met, it was like fireworks went off in me…our lips moved together in a perfect rhythm… after about ten seconds it was over…

_I had to do that at least once before you walk away_.

_**Olive:** Kissing me doesn't change anything. [She starts to walk away]_

I said this really bitterly, like a bitch almost….

_**Nathan:** I never said it would. But we're stuck together. Whether you like it or not. _

_**Olive:** [turns towards Nathan] I know._

I heard clapping from the audience.

"That was great, guys! I have more auditions, so I'm not certain whether these are your parts or not, but you will know on Monday. The cast list will be posted by the main staircase. You are free to go."

"Sam-"

Freddie started to talk, but I was really confused about what the hell just happened, so I ran out as fast as possible. Eventually I was at Carly's….I didn't know if I was actually going to tell her about what happened, but I had to go somewhere. I opened the door and walked right in.

"Carls! I'm here!"

I yelled, I looked at the couch only to find Freddie there….I guess it's time for an awkward conversation…

**AN- Tell me if you liked it! Tell me if you hated it! The point is just review!**

**Ham= PURE AWESOMENESS**

**Meatballs= Pretty good but not awesome**

**Fish sticks= okay**

**Diet Soda= bad**

**Veggie Burger= Just Plain Awful. Wouldn't have reviewed if I didn't see this.**

**Okay…be on the look out for an update of "The Story of Us" and the next chapter of this story!**

**Bye!**

**-Peace, Love, and lots of Sarcasm-**

**veeheart914**


	2. iHave an Awkard Conversation

**AN- Welcome to my story! YAY! I got nine reviews and I haven't had it up for a whole day yet! You guys are AWESOME! Soooo I am going to shout out to my reviewers! **

**CcQTccQT- **YOU ROCK! I mean seriously! It must have taken a while to type ham and other variations of it like 2,220 times (and yes. I actually counted.) I'm sooooo happy that you liked the story so much! (Ham= PURE AWESOMENESS)

**Whysostupid12345**- I am glad you liked my disclaimer! And the story! (:

**Geekquality- **Thank you for your kind words! (and I did actually make up the play myself I'm glad that someone noticed!)

**Fiddlegirl- **thank you for being my first review for this story! (also I'm glad you can see it playing out in your head! It makes me feel like I'm doin my 'job' as the writer well)

**Seddie-is-sexy- **I am happy to know there is someone else who likes the sam-always-comes-in-second stories! Thanks for reviewing!

**Bob**- thank you for rating the story at Ham (Ham= PURE AWESOMENESS) so that really made me feel good about the story!

**Scarlett Chew- **Thank you for the constructive criticism! And it's nice to know you like the story line!

**- **thank you for reviewing! I'm glad to know you enjoyed the story at least somewhat!

**Helga4ever**- It's great to know that people want me to update!

**OhSoIris- **I am insanely happy that there's only one chapter and you already love it!

**Mrld97- **it makes me feel special when people like the story..so thank you for reviewing!

**heyishipseddie- **thank you for thinking the story is PURE AWESOMENESS (as indicated by the ham) and I like the little emoticon thingy. That was kinda cool…. :{D

**This is actually the first time I've gotten so many reviews for one chapter..it's actually more reviews than I've gotten total for most of my stories… (yeah… pretty pathetic.. I know…) But on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: **Pfft…I totally own iCarly, since Dan Schneider just turned into a teen who writes fan fiction…wait… that didn't happen? Then I own nothing…

By the way the stuff in _italics _is what Sam or Freddie's thoughts are depending on the POV.

**iGot The Part: Chapter Two: iHave an Awkward Conversation**

**FPOV**

I was sitting on the couch watching Girly Cow when I heard someone start to open the door.

I thought it would be Spencer and Carly, since they left a while ago to get donuts at Amazing Glaze, so I turned to say hi to them, only to find a certain blonde-headed-demon standing there.

And she didn't realize I was here yet.

"Carls! I'm here!"

Then she turned towards me.

"Fredward."

She acknowledged me. Her face was emotionless.

"Sam."

I said nonchalantly, hoping she wouldn't know that I was actually really nervous.

She raided the fridge, obviously looking for meat of some sort. Eventually she came back with a bag of jerky, taking care to sit as far away from me as possible.

"So…."

I started, not knowing what to say since the audition.

"What, Fredbag?"

I could barely tell what she said since she was trying to talk with like six pieces of jerky in her mouth. Her icy blue eyes met mine for a second and then darted across the room, as if she were scanning it for other people before she started talking to me.

"Why'd you leave so fast after rehearsal?"

She had an almost vulnerable look on her face for a second. If I had blinked I would have missed it because almost as soon as it was on her face, she resumed putting on her usual emotionless expression.

"No reason…why?"

She asked, looking at me curiously.

"Oh…I just wanted to tell you that you were really good at the audition….."

_Way to make it awkward, Fred-o…way to make it awkward…_

I almost couldn't believe my eyes when a little bit of a blush started to creep onto her face. Sam Puckett never blushes.

"Thanks…I guess you weren't too bad yourself…Fredhead..."

"Cool…"

"Sure….want some jerky?"

She said, offering the bag to me in an attempt to make this conversation less awkward.

"Why not?"

And so, we sat there, eating jerky until Spencer and Carly came back from Amazing Glaze with like six dozen donuts.

"Guys! There was this girl who was working at the donut place and she gave me her phone number!"

"In case you guys were wondering, that's also why Spencer made me agree to buying six dozen donuts…"

Spencer mumbled something about getting the milk out of his shower and ran off to his bedroom.

Sam and I just nodded, both of us obviously glad that they were here so it wouldn't be as awkward.

"Where were you guys earlier?"

Carly asked, kind of suspicious.

"Audition for the school play."

We said simultaneously.

Carly started squealing in excitement that Sam and I did something together.

"Cool! Are you guys like getting along no-"

"Don't get too excited, kid. I was forced into it by Miss Briggs."

"But you guys still-"

"No, we didn't go together. I had no idea who I was going to be auditioning with until I went in."

"Oh…"

Carly said softly, obviously disappointed. Suddenly, her expression brightened, like she had something new to question us about.

"Wendy told me about the scene 'cause she auditioned…so did you guys have to kiss too?"

Sam and I shared a look of panic, since I know I never wanted Carly to find out about it and I was pretty damn sure Sam felt the same way about it. The longer we stayed silent, the happier Carly got, knowing she was right about the kissing thing.

"Did you guys like it? How long was it? Did you use tongue? Do you guys like each other now? Huh? Tell me the DEETS!"

I swear, sometimes she is exactly like her brother.

"Dude. Take a chill pill. There aren't any deets. It was an audition! Which means we both felt absolutely NOTHING. Right, Fredward?"

I don't know why, but I was disappointed that she didn't feel anything…wait…do I like Sam?

"Right…"

I could hear the disappointment show in my voice as soon as I said it. Both Sam and Carly gave me a questioning look.

"I'll just leave to let you guys talk about this…."

Carly said, obviously trying to contain my excitement as she rushed up the stairs.

"Freddie….do you like me?"

Sam asked, looking at me curiously. I diverted my eyes, trying not to look at her. I knew that if I looked at her, I'd never be able to say what I wanted to. Her eyes eventually did meet mine and I couldn't avoid it anymore.

"It might be more than that….."

She just sat there with an expression of shock on her face. I slid over to her, first cupping her face in my hands and then kissing her soft lips. She tasted like ham. She was too surprised to do anything.

"I had to see what it was like at least once before you reject me."

As soon as I said that, she sprung up from her position on the couch and ran out of the apartment.

_What did I do?_

**SPOV**

I am officially the biggest moron the world has ever seen. Freddie kisses me and basically says he might love me and I run away.

Typical Sam Puckett behavior.

I run away when there's anything that might involve feelings.

I'm still running actually. I'm about a block away from Bushwell when I see my friend, Doctor H on a bench near the bus stop.

Doctor H isn't actually a doctor. He's a hobo, but he always seems to have the best advice.

"Doctor H? I need some advice…"

"Oh. Hey Sam. Is it about that boy again?"

I have been asking him advice that has to do with Freddork a lot lately. Doctor H is the only person in the entire world that knows I like Freddie besides me, of course. Carls is still my best friend, but if I told her, she'd try to meddle in my love life and last time that happened, the results were NOT good. I ended up being a girly priss...ugh...

"Yeah."

"What happened this time?"

Doctor H said with a look of concern.

"He just told me he may possibly love me, kissed me, and then I ran away without saying anything…"

"You need to tell him. If you don't nothing will ever happen. You're Sam Puckett. You don't wait for a fairy god mother to help you! You make things happen."

"You always seem to know what to say. When's the last time you showered?"

"Few weeks ago…"

"I guess I'm not going to hug you then, but thanks."

"Anytime, Sam."

I started running back to Bushwell Plaza to tell Freddie how I felt.

I was going across the street when something hit me.

Literally.

Suddenly I was on the ground.

I could see blood pooling around my head.

The last thing I heard was someone yelling "SAM!" in the backround.

Then everything went black.

**AN- I hope you liked it! I rewrote this ten times. It's a new record! (well, for me, anyway!) please review!**

**Ham=PURE AWESOMENESS**

**Meatballs= Pretty Good but not awesome**

**Fish sticks= okay**

**Diet Soda= Bad**

**Veggie Burger= Just Plain awful**

**2-4-6-2 **

**I know what you want to do**

**REVIEW! **

**REVIEW!**

**YAYYYY!**


	3. iGo to the Hospital

**AN- Hola! It's veeheart914! I'm sorry it's taken me a while to update….well I don't know if it was that long, but it felt like a long time to me! And by the way, you guys are truly awesome! I mean, seriously! For the last chapter I got 16 reviews! I feel loved! (Shout outs will be at the end of the chapter this time, so we can get right to the action) Hopefully this is good since I only got three hours of sleep (for some weird reason, I attempted to sleep on the couch…even though I have a perfectly good bed…it may have had something to do with Kill Bill Vol. 2 being on at one in the morning….don't you just love the part where Beatrix Kiddo snatched Elle's other eye out?…I'll stop rambling about how awesome Kill Bill is now…)**

**Disclaimer: **Pfft…I totally own iCarly and I refuse to admit otherwise!…Fine! I own nothing! Happy? BLEH!

**Just so you know, this chapter is a continuation of Freddie's POV picking up from where it left off in the last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Also, Carly may be a little OOC, but I'm sure that most people would go a little wacky if they were waiting for news about their best friend in the ER…**

**iGot The Part: Chapter Three: iGo to the Hospital**

_**Last time in iGot The Part**_

_I started running back to Bushwell Plaza to tell Freddie how I felt. I was going across the street when something hit me. Literally. Suddenly I was on the ground. I could see blood pooling around my head. The last thing I heard was someone yelling "SAM!" in the backround. Then everything went black._

**FPOV**

_What did I do?_

Not even a minute after Sam left, I knew I had to run after her. I ran out, not bothering to grab a jacket or tell anyone where I was going. I sprinted to the lobby, hoping she'd be there. I got there just in time to see her run out and turn right. I was right on her trail, until she made a sharp turn down an alley. I couldn't see her at all. I obviously couldn't catch up with her, so I just waited in front of the building, keeping an eye out for Sam. After about half an hour, I saw a blonde girl in a red penny tee running to the building. Sam. I sprinted over to the corner, since she was almost there. Suddenly I heard the loud screeching of tires. A giant black SUV was flying down the street just as Sam was running across it. I started yelling at Sam, trying to get her attention. She just kept running until…CRASH! The car hit her. She was lying, helpless on the ground, covered in her own blood while the bastards who hit her just drove away.

"SAM!"

I screeched, praying that she could hear me. I called 9-1-1 and tried to get an ambulance, but the operator said they wouldn't come for another half an hour. I looked at the gash on Sam's head. It was still gushing blood. She could die in half an hour. I took off my shirt and wrapped it around her head, hoping to stop the bleeding. I picked her up bridal style and started running nineteen blocks to the hospital. We were there in about five minutes. By that time, her breathing was really shallow.

"What happened to her?"

"It was a hit and run. I tried calling the ambulance, but it would've taken at least half an hour for it to come, so I carried her over."

"You did the right thing. I need to get her taken care of."

I didn't like the way that sounded… 'taken care of' it sounded like they were getting ready to kill someone. Soon enough, they were taking her away on a gurney.

"Let me go with her!"

"No, sir. We need to get her into surgery immediately. If we don't give her stitches for that gash in her head, she could die from blood loss."

That shut me up. From that moment on, I did what I was supposed to sitting in the ER waiting room for every agonizing minute before they told me if she'd be okay or not. Then it hit me. I should probably tell Carly and Spencer. I dialed Carly's cell number and waited for her to pick up.

"Oh! Thank god you called! Spencer and I have been looking for you and Sam everywhere! Is she okay? Are you okay! What happened.?"

"Just get to the hospital. I'll explain when you get here."

"Be there in a sec."

When she says she'll be there in a second, she doesn't kid around. Not even a minute after she got off of the phone with me, she walked in with a very concerned Spencer.

"How'd you get here so fast?"

"We ran through every light on the way here and drove fifty miles over the speed limit. Now what happened to Sam?"

She said, probably barely breathing. I guess she just assumed it was Sam since I called her to tell her about it.

"She got hit by a car. She's getting stitches now, but she's still unconscious."

Carly went completely hysterical. She tried to choke out sentences, but all I couldn't figure out most of what she was saying. Spencer just hugged her and tried to calm her down, but it didn't work.

"Calm down, Carls. These guys know what they're doing."

"NEVER TELL A GIRL TO CALM DOWN! You just got me even more worked up by saying that! Don't you know that if you tell a girl to calm down, it just gets us even more upset?"

She screeched, obviously worked up. After a while she did stop crying, but it was worse since she was constantly thinking of what would happen in a worst case scenario and then telling me all about the new thing she was convinced would go wrong. If I thought waiting for the results of the surgery was agonizing before, boy was I wrong. Now I know that sometimes when people get stitches in their heads, the needle can scratch the skull causing cracks later. And many other things that may or may not be true, but you never know.

"What if they drop the needle and lose it in the gash? I've heard about people who go under the knife that they've lost surgical tools in! What is it happens to Sam?"

Carly said, almost in tears. At this point, Carly was almost as paranoid about things going wrong as my mother was…well…never mind. Almost is the understatement of the year. At this point, she's WAYYYY more worried than my mother is. Ever. Even when I got hit by the taco truck. Finally, the nurse came out. All of us looked at her anxiously.

"Everything went well. Sam is all fixed up. Well…mostly…"

Carly instantly took this as bad news.

"What do you mean mostly? My Sam better be okay!"

Carly said menacingly. She meant business. But….my Sam? What the hell?

"Don't worry, Miss. All this means is that is your friend doesn't wake up soon s ma b mmfmmm…."

The Nurse's voice got really quiet at the end, as if it were something she didn't want to tell us.

"What's going to happen if Sam doesn't wake up soon?"

I asked, angrily. This dumb ass thought she could come out here and lie to us about how Sam was doing…she was fucking wrong.

"Well…it'sjustifshedoesn'twakeupshe'sgonnadie."

The Nurse purposely said it quickly, so we wouldn't be able to figure out what she said.

"We don't have time for this bullshit! Tell us what's going on!"

I yelled at the top of my lungs, making everyone in the waiting room look at me like I had nine heads. I didn't really care, though.

"If Samantha doesn't come out of her coma, she will die within the next few days."

The nurse said slowly, as if we were all five year olds who couldn't understand what they were hearing.

"When the fuck were you planning on telling us she was in a fucking coma?"

Carly screeched at the nurse. I saw Sam's usual expressionless look on Carly. For Sam it was normal, but on Carly…it was just scary.

"Wait…were you talking about Samantha Puckett or Samantha Gatz?"

Jesus fucking christ. She tells us that Sam's gonna die, but she doesn't even know which Samantha she's talking about.

"We're talking about Puckett."

Carly said in the same menacing tone she'd used before.

"Oh…In that case, she's fine. She just woke up a few minutes ago. You may go see her, but only one visitor at a time."

She said cheerfully, leading us down the hallway.

God. Bipolar much?

Finally we got to room 239.

"Okay, so who's going to see Sam first?"

Asked Spencer.

"Freddie brought her here. He should go. I'll go after him."

Carly said surprisingly calmly.

"Thanks Carls."

I've been waiting to see Sam from the second they took her away. I opened the door slowly and walked in.

"Freddork? Is that you?"

I smiled a little. The girl just got her head busted open and she was still calling me names. Classic Sam behavior.,

"I don't know who else it would be."

"How did I get here? Last thing I remember, I was in the middle of the street, in my blood."

She said, puzzled.

"Well I found you there and I called the ambulance, but they would've taken too long to get there, so I ran you here."

"Oh. Thanks, Fredward…I don't know if I'd be here without ya…"

Wow. She must be really out of it. She thanked me for something.

"No problem. Freddie Benson, at your service."

She even started to smile a little after that.

"Sit, Fredwardo."

"Okay."

I sat on the edge of her bed and looked into her eyes.

"I want to ask you something…."

"Go ahead."

She started to look a bit uncomfortable. There was a few minutes of silence before she spoke.

"Did you mean what you said….you know… before I ran away…"

She looked at me hopefully

"Of course. I love you Sam."

"Good."

"Really?"

"Maybe I kinda like you…"

I was a bit unsure about it…I mean we are talking about the Sam Puckett who loves to ruin my life here.

"Do you like me, Sam?"

I was almost convinced that I was imagining this.

"Like you said before, Dorkwad…it might be more than that…"

She said, blushing…which was really odd… as I've said before, the great Sam Puckett NEVER blushes and I've made her blush twice today….

"So are we….together…now?"

"We'll figure that out when I'm out of here. Now go get mama some ribs. I'll talk to Carls while you're doing that."

Now there's the Sam we all know and love. I left the room feeling a bit better knowing that Sam was pretty much okay now. I didn't get five steps into the hallway before Carly was bombarding me with questions about Sam.

"Is she okay? Is she in pain? Is she-"

Did she breathe at all during those sentences?

"Carls. You can visit her now. She just demanded that I go and get her ribs."

"Oh."

She said, relieved. I didn't really want to go..but Sam wanted me to get her ribs, and whatever Sam wants is what she gets… So I was off to Porky's Rib Palace.

**SPOV**

I had just sent Fredward to get me some ribs when Carly ran in, talking a mile a minute.

"Slow down, cupcake. One sentence at a time."

She calmed down a little, but I could tell that it took all that she had not to bombard me with a zillion questions.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It hurt a little at first, but I'm over it. Dr. Stevens said I'd probably be out by tomorrow."

She sighed in relief.

"That's great."

She looked extremely uncomfortable…the way she always does when she wants to tell me something important.

"Carls, is there anything you need to tell me?"

She laughed nervously and her eyes widened.

"Nope, nope, noppity! Ha! Noooo secrets here…."

She is such an awful liar.

"Carly. I'm serious. And I never asked you about any secrets. I just asked if you had to tell me something since you were doing that weird nervous laughing thing you do before you tell me important chizz."

She started playing with her hair before she spoke.

"Why would you think I have to tell you something…"

"Playing with your hair is another one of your nervous habits."

She sighed in defeat, knowing that I was right.

"Well…I do have to tell you something…."

She looked terrified as if I would make fun of her if she told me what she was going to say.

"Carls…there's nothing to worry about…you can tell me…"

"Sam…I started thinking about this girl lately…and well…I can't get her out of my head. It's like all of a sudden, I'm noticing everything about her…like the way she laughs and how awesome her smile is…just kind of like I would do if I had a crush on a guy…"

"Carly, there's nothing wrong with having a crush on a girl. You're allowed to like whoever you want to."

Carly sighed again and started playing with my hair.

"Well…it's not that I like her that's the problem…I'm just afraid it'll ruin our friendship if I tell her…"

She looked really distraught over it. Maybe if she told me who it was, I could help her get the girl…or Melanie could…(We all know that I'm not exactly great at getting people to like me. What happened with Freddie was just pure luck.)

"Who is it, cupcake?"

"How about you ask me questions about her and I'll answer them and maybe you'll guess who she is…"

Well….she's friends with a LOT of girls, so this probably won't be easy…

"Um…does she go to our school…"

"Of course."

Carly said, straightening her hot pink cupcake patterned shirt.

"What color hair does she have?"

"Blonde."

Well that narrows it down…it's either Malika, Wendy (she recently dyed her hair), Jenna. Courtney, Vanessa or Carmen…

"What color eyes does she have?"

Carly went into deep thought…as if trying to find the perfect words to describe them. Knowing Carly, that's probably exactly what she was doing.

"They're normally really light blue, like pools of water, but when she's angry they get really dark, almost like the sky when it's stormy. They sparkle when she's happy."

Wow…Carly must really like this chick…she never went into this much detail when she's talked about her crushes in the past. That narrows it down to Malika, Vanessa, and Jenna.

"Does she play soccer?"

Carly looked like she almost laughed when I asked that question.

"No. She's much too lazy, but that's one of the reasons why I love her."

Holy freakin chizz. Well…that leaves Magic Malika….

"Is it Magic Malika?"

She gets a puzzled expression on her face…

"No way…"

I started to think of other blonde people she knew, but that only left…me… Carly can't love me! That's ridiculous…I think I would have noticed if she was in love with me….might as well ask her…

"Does she love meat?"

Carly smiled…

"Of course!"

"Is she on iCarly with you every week?"

"Yes. It's you Sam. I don't know why, when or how it happened, but I just fell in love with you. One day, I woke up and I started seeing all these little things about you I hadn't noticed before, and I thought it would go away, so I didn't do anything about it, but it just got bigger and bigger…."

"I don't know what to say, Carls."

"You don't have to say anything…"

And with that, she leaned down to kiss me….her lips tasted like cherries, our lips moving together perfectly and it was so different than when I kissed Freddie….but the sparks were still there…the very same ones I felt with Fredward….after about eleven seconds our lips parted….

"I had to do that at least once before you rejected me…"

She flashed me a sad smile and walked out….talk about Déjà vu….did that mean I was in love with both of them? Then the door creaked open. There stood Freddie, who didn't have a clue about all this confusion I was going through.

"Hey. Here's your ribs, Princess Puckett. I got you your favorite ones too! With the Devil's Spit barbecue sauce!"

I gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks, Fred-o!"

"Are you okay?"

He looked really concerned, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him about the Carly incident.

"Yeah. I'm sorry…I just need to think…"

"Okay then. I'll let you eat your ribs in peace."

And with that, he was out the door, leaving me to wallow in all my teenage drama. What the hell am I going to do?

**AN- and that is the third chapter of iGot The Part! I hope you thoroughly enjoyed it! Here are my shout outs for the reviewers from the last chappy! You know the drill. (If you don't I meant review!) I'm sorry if I missed anyone in the shout-outs! If I did, you will definitely be in the next set. Review!**

**Ham=PURE AWESOMENESS**

**Meatballs=Pretty good but not awesome**

**Fish sticks=Okay**

**Diet Soda=Bad**

**Veggie Burger=Just Plain Awful**

**CcQTccQT- **thank you for your review! I just love the fact that there are people who even bother to use the rating thing for their reviews that I put after every chapter! It must have taken a while to write ham backwards around 2,840 times! (I did actually count again…I don't really have much to do today, so I figured, why the chizz not?)

**Geekquality- **Thank you for being the first review of chapter 2!(hey..that rhymes!) I'm glad you liked it! Keep reading!

**Scarlett Chew- **no problem! I love shouting out to my reviewers! And hopefully you can see why I made Freddie confess his feelings early on. Thank you for the encouragement!

**Seddie-is-sexy- **I'm glad you liked reading about Sam's friendship with the hobo…it's just something I could imagine her doing on the actual show. Thank you for reviewing!

**No name- **(since you didn't leave a name on your review, I'll just call you no name for now..) I'm happy to know that you think it's awesome! Thank you for reviewing!

**Ang- **Thank you for reading! I really appreciate that you took time to review this story so thank you!

**Fiddlegirl- **Thank you for all of the praise! I feel so special *sniffles* I hope you keep reading~

**Heyishipseddie- **I'm glad you think that chapter 2 was pure awesomeness (HAM= pure awesomeness) Thank you for taking time to review the story!

**OhSoIris- **Thank you for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! (btw I love your penname…it's pretty cool)

**Quinno96- **I know the story line is very cliché, but thank you for reading and reviewing in spite of that!

**Mrld97- **I'm sorry if the characters are a bit out of character this chapter, since that was part of the reason why you said you like the story, but it's just how I think they might act if something bad happened… also I'm glad you liked Doctor H (the hobo…he's actually called Doctor H as short for Doctor Hobo…) Also Thanks for reading and reviewing! My favorite reviews are actually the ones where people tell me what their favorite parts of the story were so thanks! I really appreciate your rerview!

**Randomchick- **I'm glad you enjoyed my story! Keep Reading!

**Misfitable- **You're actually spot on. The cheesiness was part of the reason why I didn't make the leads Nathan and Jenette (well, that and my almost creepy obsession with the name Olive…but I won't get into that) And I'm glad the story at least made it onto your favorite list! Alerts are great too! Keep reading!

**SeddieSUPERFAN101- **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's great to know that you love the story! Keep reading!

**Complicated-Love- **I'm really happy to know that people do actually use the ratings for how good the story was at the end of the chapter (ex. Ham=PURE AWESOMENESS) I'm glad you liked it! Keep reading!


	4. iGot The Part and iMight Have a Plan

**AN- Hello, my awesome readers! Here is the 4th**** chapter of 'iGot The Part' hopefully some of what was in the last chapter will be clarified in this one…enjoy!**

***IMPORTANT*: **Please vote in the poll on my profile! It's about what my next iCarly story should be when I'm finished this one! I would really appreciate voting!

**Disclaimer: **[insert witty disclaimer here] I know it's pathetic. Only the 4th chapter and I ran out of fun ways to say I don't own anything except the OC's in the cast of the play... _*sigh*_

**IGot The Part: Chapter Four: iGot The Part and iMight Have a Plan**

**SPOV**

I was let out of the hospital yesterday…just in time for me to be able to go back to school. Awesome. Lucky me. So far, it's hell, and I just walked in. 'Why is it hell?' you may ask, but the reason is simple…it's kinda hard to try to avoid your best friends. I just don't want to have to deal with the confusion and the awkwardness…I'm confused enough as it is. I'm still really hazy on the whole Carly situation. She seemed so excited that Freddie and I kissed, and then she goes and tells me she's in love with me…wait…it's like that time Spencer told her that she was going to the petting zoo for her birthday…the year of the goat incident…

-flashback-

"Spencer! Please tell me where we're going!"

She had an extremely excited look on her face. Like she honestly didn't know where she was going even though for weeks she dropped blatantly obvious hints about wanting to go to Wally World.

"We're going to the petting zoo! You know, the one where Marvin is now since he wouldn't stop biting my pants!"

Surprisingly, Carly's face lit up at the news. She wanted to know all the 'deets'. Her voice was almost so sweet it was sickening. Spencer answered all over the questions she had about the place until there weren't ant more she could possibly think of.

"You wait here, Carlaaay! I'm going to get my Ostrich food out of my underwear drawer!"

Spencer ran to his bedroom to get whatever his ostrich food was…we didn't question it since it WAS Spencer…as soon as he was out of hearing distance Carly looked like she was about to cry.

"It's my 16th birthday and he's taking me to a PETTING ZOO! A place for stinky animals that are apparently tame enough to touch! No fun rides or greasy food! Just animals and whatever people are brave enough to put up with them! What if it's worse than the peacock incident of '06?"

Wow…apparently Carly can act…and pretty convincingly too…I didn't really know what to say to that…

"Well…it couldn't really be worse than the peacock incident…that was just bad…"

Little did we know that the goat incident would be WAY worse than the peacock incident….

-end of flashback-

Truthfully, the goat incident tops pretty much every other incident any one of us has ever had, but that's not the point…the point is that when Carly doesn't like something, she overcompensates (big word, I know…Fredwardo is rubbing off on me… he's like a freakin' walking dictionary…) for it. Meaning she goes out of her way to act excited or whatever…which now that I really think about it, that's EXACTLY what she did when she found out Freddie and I kissed the second time…

I was so wrapped up in figuring out this whole Carly thing. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and I bumped into a crowd of people in the main hallway. They were all pushing each other to see something…It was even crazier than the school at sea sign up list. I saw Gibby near the outside of the crowd, so I decided to ask him what the chizz was up with the mob.

"Yo Gibby!"

I said, walking up to the chubby kid who was, as usual, shirtless.

"What, Sam?"

He said still trying to push his way into the blob of students.

"What's the chizz with the crowd? What are they looking at?"

He looked at me as if I had asked the stupidest question in the world, as if I should just magically know what he knows…he's going to pay for it later…

"It's the cast list for the school play…"

Damn. I forgot that was being posted today. I began shoving people out of my way to see if I actually had to do anything for this stupid play when people began congratulating me for something, I don't know what though. Well, at least I didn't know until I saw the list.

_**

* * *

**_

**~`.*-~THE AVENGERS~-*.`~**

**Cast List**

**Nathan Blane: **_Freddie Benson_

**Olive Burnett: **_Samantha Puckett_

**Rob Angele:**_Griffen Ryder _

**Aria Levin: **_Jane Parker_

**Allanah Widow: **_Lynn Zattany_

**Catherine Angele: **_Carly Shay _

**Joe Larsen: **_Gibby Gibbson_

**Cherrie Lang: **_Wendy Johnson_

**Thank you to all of you who have auditioned! Extras will be cast as we work on the scenes. Rehearsal will be every day from 3:00-5:00, starting today. **

**Be prepared. Come with a binder, a highlighter, and a smile!**

**-Ms. Mazzuca**

* * *

I did a double take at the cast list, unsure if I was actually seeing this or if my mind was playing a cruel trick on me. If I'm Olive, and Fredward is Nathan…that means that I can't avoid him from now own since I flipped through the script and we are in almost every scene.._together_…it's the same with Carly's character, Catherine. I'm in almost all of her scenes besides the one where she dies…and apparently Gibby is her love interest…at least I get to pretend to kill Griffen, Jane, and Lynn…all of them suck chizz….especially Griffen.

_Well…it's not like this can get any worse…_ I thought as I heard footsteps come up behind me… _Huh… that's weird…I shouldn't be able to hear it with so many people around me…or not…_as I glanced around the hallway I realized that I was the only one here…besides whoever the creepy dude behind me was…

"Sam…"

I froze in my place when I recognized the voice…

"What, Gibby?"

I asked in an irritated voice as I turned to face the shirtless potato. I had honestly thought someone more important had wanted to talk to me.

"I like this girl, even though I'm sure she'd never go out with me and I thought maybe you would know what to do…"

I almost laughed at how absurd it was. A shirtless potato was coming to ME for love advice. Doesn't he realize just how screwy my love life has been? It's full of cheaters, liars, pints of Ben and Jerry's and friends who I could've sworn were straight…

"Is there something wrong with you, Gibby? Something worse than how you normally are?"

"No. Why?"

He said all confused-like…as if he honestly thought coming to the girl who constantly gave him Texas wedgies for help was a great idea…

"You're coming to ME for help. Does that say nothing to you about how weird this situation is?"

"Well you know Carly best…."

"You like Carly?"

His eyes widened in horror.

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"No…of course not…and I'm buying a potato farm in Shelby, Idaho! Yes you said it out loud!"

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Gibby finally responded.

"Well…at least you know now…"

Gibby said awkwardly before he ran to the bathroom…I'm pretty sure he was vomiting in there…

I thought about this whole 'Gibby-Liking-Carly' situation…it might not be so bad…as much as a possible 'Cibby' (Carly and Gibby's names together) relationship might make me want to puke up blood, it might not be such a bad thing… I don't want to hurt Carly by rejecting her, since I'm pretty sure I'm not gay(I thought about it, and it would be too weird...I mean I do love Carly...as a sister), so maybe I don't have to…maybe somewhere…deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep down, she loves Gibby…

Hmm…I think I'm onto something…

I guess I'll figure something out at rehearsal later…

**AN- I AM SOOOO sorry for not updating…words can't express my sorryness. Here's the shoutouts! I'm not going to write messages to everybody, from now on, I'll pick a few random reviewers to write messages to since I'm running out of different ways to say I'm happy you reviewed or thank you for reviewing! I don't just want everybody to have the same message! Then I feel like it doesn't really mean anything, but anyway, on with the shout-outs! **

**Thank you to the following people, who just happen to be extremely awesome:**

**Kate4Athena**

**Ang**

**Maris- **Thank you for the criticism, I'm going to try to follow that advice…now that I look back at it the twist didn't really make sense, so I tried to have an explanation for it in this chapter! Thank you for reviewing!

**CcQTccQT- **I am touched by all the effort you out into reviewing! I'm glad you liked it so much! (I didn't even know that there were that many varieties of ham..)

**Scarlet Chew**

**SeddieSUPERFAN101**

**Geekquality**

**Seddie-is-sexy**

**Loulock**

**Erika**

**Gigglebug321**

**OhSoIris- **I'm glad you find it interesting! Keep reviewing!

**Mrld97 **

**Like I've said, I really don't have words to express my sorryness for not posting for like a month, but on the bright side, my National Academic League team spanked Masterman in the city championships! Go Baldi! And we're going into the national tournament which is done over video chat! I'll probably have another chapter posted later today or tomorrow! Please don't hate me if any of you even still read this story!**

**LOL (lots of love)**

**-Veeheart914-**


End file.
